


Coffins

by Jubalii



Series: London Nights [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fights, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened during the fight on the hotel roof? Why was Seras even up there in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffins

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written as part of a larger oneshot, but I enjoyed it so much as it is that I cut out the last part and made it simply this. I love in the manga where they’re on the roof and she’s worried about him, but he just grins and asks her where their coffins went. 
> 
> On that note, I found it strange that Hirano puts Seras on the roof, and she fights Tubalcain with Alucard (sorta), but between then there’s not anything said about her. In the manga, she’s supposed to be on the roof finding the helicopter to escape with, and in the OVA she just appears there… conveniently, I suppose.

                “Get the coffins on the roof, Seras. Find a bloody way to escape, Seras. Don’t be a fucking coward, Seras.” The blonde policewoman picked her way across the roof, wanting to kick a certain man’s ebony casket off the side and watch it shatter on the concrete below. A certain curious part of her wondered what might actually happen if she did; the rest of her shuddered at the thought. “I really hate him sometimes.”

                “Good to hear.” She jumped in surprise and pivoted on the heel of her boot just in time to see Alucard flip over the side of the railing. She gasped at the copious amount of blood he left behind. She hadn’t been paying that much attention to the battle being fought on the sidewalk, but clearly something major had happened. “At least you feel… _ungh_ … something.” She didn’t bother trying to work out what he meant. There’d be time enough for that after he won the battle.

                “Master! Don’t come up here!” she squeaked. “You’re gonna lead him right to our coffins!” She’d only been joking around with herself before about knocking his coffin off the side out of spite. She’d never dream of doing something that cruel—it was strange; she hated her coffin, but at the same time the thought of the enemy getting their hands on it or destroying it made her highly anxious.

She held her breath as he stumbled and fell onto his back, a large pool of blood splattering on the rooftop. She started towards him, her hands held up as she prepared herself to do something. If she knew where the damned helicopter was, she could have tried to help him into it. As it was, if she could see his wounds she could try to staunch them long enough for him to fight. She completely forgot who he was, her mind focusing only on helping him out of danger and protecting him from whatever she heard walking up the side of the building. He held up a hand, rolling over onto his knees and coughing, shaking his head.

“Don’t come any closer; get back.” She was torn between obedience towards her sire and her desire to make sure he was alright. Finally she decided that if he could talk, he was good enough and backed away into the shadows, her eyes darting towards the weapons she had neatly stacked beside the coffins.

“Master,” she said softly, looking over the curve of his back to the bloodstained railing. Whoever did this to him was coming, and coming fast. “What happened?” He looked up, and she saw his crimson gaze boring into her. He motioned with a jerk of his head and she backed behind a corner, barely peeking out. She was glad of her enhanced senses for once; even as far away as she was, she could hear every word he said as he began to speak.

“I can’t stop bleeding,” he finally answered her, and she poked her head out as far as she dared. She heard every deep, ragged breath he took. _His lungs must have been hit at some point_ , she thought to herself, fingering the edge of the building. It took everything she had to stay back; it was just ingrained into her—even as a human, she was always rushing into the heat of things to help her wounded brothers in arms. “Those cards of his must be very special.”

“Special?” she asked, knowing he could still hear her. “What do you mean special?” He chuckled wryly.

“Magic playing cards… how interesting.” Seras wrinkled her brow, wishing now that she’d paid a little more attention to what was going on under her feet. How would she learn anything if her nose was wrapped up in menial work? She squashed another, more feral part of her that wished she had been down fighting alongside him. That was a relatively new feeling, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

He laughed again and she shook her head, creeping alongside the side of the building to grab her weapons. She had a feeling she might need them. Alucard was injured, and while he could heal himself she didn’t want to be caught off-guard if something else went awry.

“You sir—Dandy Man—are very amusing.” She crept back to her hiding spot, almost giggling and giving herself away. _Dandy Man? How’d he get that name?_ “Hi,” he sneered, and she looked up to see a man standing there. She almost jumped in alarm—she hadn’t even heard him come up on the roof! He was dressed very sharp, and suddenly she knew _exactly_ how he’d gotten that nickname. _Dandy Man_ , she whispered mentally and felt her master’s amusement, as well as a push from him to stay hidden _._

“Are you ready for another round, Mr. Alucard?” the man asked as he raised his arm. “I bet they have a special place ready for you… in the deepest pits of Hell.” Seras frowned as Alucard began to laugh darkly. She saw the man’s face snarl at the sound of the deep peals of laughter. “What?!” he snapped. “Is something funny?”

“I’m just pleased, that’s all,” Alucard replied. “The world would be so boring without idiots like _you_ to amuse me.” The man glowered at him and Seras silently cheered him on as he stood, his wounds no longer gushing blood. “A new Millennium group, a revived Last Battalion.” The red moon lit up the roof in a strange, creepy light and she watched as his hair grew, moving in its own wind as it began indiscernible from the shadows flitting around his body.

“Yes, I know; you remind me of that insane little Major and his freak show menagerie!” Seras tilted her head in confusion. What was he talking about? She hadn’t heard of anyone like that in his stories. Then again, he was hardly in a mood to tell her any of his stories, and she knew that there were centuries’ worth of battles and enemies and foreign lands that he hadn’t had time to tell her yet. “I’m grateful that the world still brings such madness.”

“Now, it’s time to play, Alhambra!” He grinned and she saw every sharp tooth in his mouth gleaming wetly with the promise of bloodshed. “I want to hear you squeal like a pig.” The man grinned.

“You expect me to squeal? Are you serious?” Seras growled lowly at him, hating him. He was not only her enemy; even with all his snappy clothes, he had the mustache of a pedophile and besides, she could smell him from here! Did he just not bathe? “Don’t you see what is happening? If only the world were so simple. You really have gone completely soft _in the head_!”

Then Seras became intimately acquainted with her answer to what magic playing cards were as she was knocked backwards. Two cards completely destroyed the rooftop covering to the stairs and she went flying back into the rubble, her hands wrapped firmly around her guns. Alucard threw his mind into hers quickly, and after realizing that she was only shaken, not harmed he turned his attention back to the enemy. Seras crouched down, letting the dust hide her as she shook her head and pulled a jagged piece of rubble out of her bra. She frowned and threw it away before setting her guns beside her and focusing her mind like Alucard had taught her. The rest of the world fell away and she only saw the two men. The battle slowed to a snail’s pace as her enhanced senses raced ahead of their movements, predicting their strikes.

“Trying to run again? Useless.” She hissed as she felt the rooftop explode into energy. Her master was releasing the restrictions on his gloves! She grabbed her gun, her mind focusing on one thought— _I’ve got to buy him some time_. She knew from their previous missions together that when he released his powers, it took a minute or two at times to get things moving along. It was up to her to give him those crucial minutes in order for him to win this battle!

Slinging her gun on her shoulder, she fired a single shot without even looking through the scope. It hit the cards in the Dandy Man’s hand and she heard him cry out in shock. _Got him_! she crowed triumphantly in her mind as she continued the onslaught, screaming a high-pitched sort of battle cry and feeling glad that Pip wasn’t there to hear it. He’d have teased her mercilessly about it later.

She ran out of bullets and clicked the trigger once or twice before throwing the now-useless piece of metal behind her and pulling out her beloved cannon. She threw it in front of her and fired a single volley, knowing without looking that she’d shot him straight on.

“Go to hell!” he screamed and used a card to split the bullet in two. She grinned, knowing that it didn’t matter now if she hit him or not. _He_ was finished; the restrictions were at bay for the moment. The Dandy Man was now Dead Man Walking. “I’ve had enough of these pests!” he complained, twisting around in the sheetrock and gunpowder dust mix.

Seras watched from her safe point, having been forgotten in favor of her master. Not that she minded; if Alucard had to swoop in and save her one more time, she’d be completely mortified! She was supposed to be able to take care of herself! She grinned wickedly as she heard the howls and slobbery snarling of Alucard’s hellhound familiars. The Dandy Man had fallen silent, but even amongst the din she heard his horrified intake of breath. _Not talking so much now, are you?_

Suddenly there was a flurry of action and the dust cleared. She saw her master, dressed in dark leather, and she saw the Dandy Man, and heard his pained squeal as well as the crunch of his leg being completely shattered. She grimaced at the sight, but deep down she purred with satisfaction. Her tall, dark master, completely destroying the enemy in a brute display of strength… it made her stomach flip-flop in a delicious way.

“I want to hear it, pig!” His voice was a snarling rasp, completely overtaken with the battle. It sent shivers down her spine. She was sure that if she was on the wrong side of him when he became enraptured with his prey, she’d have already died of terror. “So— _squeal!”_ She watched in mixed parts horror and avid interest as he pulled his arm back, his muscles bursting through the bindings that held them. She gave herself a mental tic on her score chart—she’d always known that he couldn’t have been just skin and bones under those crimson garments.

The Dandy Man gave one last effort to defeat Alucard with his cards, and the resulting crash of powers almost sent her flying again. She bunkered down against a large piece of the building and held on tight, her eyes screwed shut against the rubble that was pelting her skin as it flew by.

“That’s checkmate, Tubalcain Alhambra.” When she opened her eyes again, it was all over. Alucard had the man’s head in his hands, speaking to him in a low, almost calm tone. “Now, it’s time we start dealing with the business at hand. I’m obliged to give you a thorough interrogation, so you’re going to tell me everything you know.” Seras snorted. Fat chance, how was he going to— “Well… your blood will.” He bit savagely into the Dandy Man’s neck and Seras winced as blood spurted everywhere.

Then, the man’s body unexpectedly burst into blue flames, enveloping the body and Alucard along with it. Seras panicked, remembering the weird tosser that shot up the manor and how he did the very same thing. She ran forward, her gun on her back.

“Master? Master!” she called, stopping when the heat of the flames brushed her face and staring at the body collapsing in the flames while Alucard stayed upright. “My God,” she murmured, looking at the inferno. She watched Alucard pull his burnt flesh back together and he began to clap, laughing menacingly.

“Ah, um, Master? What was that?” she asked, looking at him without fear. He was alright, that was easy to see. And no matter how terrifying his laugh was, she wasn’t afraid of him. She didn’t even have to think about it, that he wouldn’t harm her. It was as ingrained into her brain as breathing and sleeping was. Before he could answer, she heard the familiar rumble of helicopter blades and looked up to see that Pip Bernadotte had hijacked one, holding a gun to the poor pilot’s head.

“Mr. Alucard! Miss Victoria! Can I offer you a lift somewhere?” he shouted teasingly at them, a big grin on his face that was no doubt half adrenaline, half joy. _Oh, right—the paycheck_ , she thought dourly. He’d be happy about that. They finished their job; a hefty amount of money was heading his way very soon.

“We ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care.” She turned back to see Alucard already dressed back in his normal garb, staring at the blood moon in the sky. “We slaughter our enemies, and sacrifice all our allies. We’ll keep killing until there’s nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will _never_ be enough; we are incorrigible warmongers. Aren’t we, Major?”

“Hurry up!” Pip shouted when they didn’t move. “Come on, people! We need to get going _now_!” Seras nodded up at him before giving a thumbs-up to show that she heard. She then walked over to the man standing alone amidst the bloody leftovers of the Dandy Man.

“Master… that was lovely,” she said. And she meant it—that speech, even though she still didn’t know who he meant when he said “Major”, had spoken to her. Her master thought himself incorrigible, hopelessly locked in battle for eternity. It had to be a very exhausting way to exist. She wished there were some way to help him; to offer him rest, if only for a little while.

He looked down at her as if just noticing her for the first time that night, and she offered him a shy smile. He looked neither pleased nor displeased to see her, and he said nothing about her disobeying his orders and not staying hidden until the battle was over, which she took as a good sign. Finally he looked around the ruined roof.

“Where are the coffins?”

“Oh, right!”


End file.
